


The Chain

by saintsammy



Series: Capture Bond Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Come Marking, Deleted Scenes, M/M, PWP, Purgatory Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Spit As Lube, Top Benny, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/pseuds/saintsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from Capture Bond. I imagine it would've taken place between parts 2 and 3. Oddly enough, in the middle of writing this I found a kink meme prompt that requested consensual sex with a prisoner, and I thought this fit the bill nicely. </p>
<p>Sam and Benny make a temporary truce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chain

[Kink meme prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/103958.html?thread=39485974#t39485974)

  


_Running in the shadows_

* * *

  


“So, that thing you did earlier...” Sam cleared his throat, “How exactly does this keep other monsters from making me lunch?”

Benny glanced back at the boy, who was tugging at the chain around his neck. He could still smell himself strong in the now dried come he rubbed into the hunter’s bare chest, even when Sam buttoned his shirt up over it.

“Not everything wants to eat you,” Benny said, ducking under a low-hanging branch and making sure Sam didn’t knock his head, “Some want you to take them back like I do. It ain’t common knowledge, but enough know about the Earth portal. And others...well. Monsters got needs other than food, sugar.”

“All monster souls really think about fucking even in the afterlife?” Sam asked wryly.

“Well maybe not _all_ of them but a lot. It was a big part of life, why would it be any different here? No one can make any little baby monsters but that instinct is still there. I had to mark my territory in a way monsters other than vampires understand. It was either that or bitin’ you on the neck and I didn’t think you’d go for that either.”

“I like biting. Under very _different_ circumstances,” Sam muttered.

Benny chuckled. “I’m always happy to oblige if the urge ever strikes you. It will only make my claim on you stronger.”

“I don’t know how I feel about having sex in Purgatory with the guy keeping me prisoner,” Sam shook his chain. “I have standards, you know.”

“You can think of it as stress relief, ya know.” Benny wasn’t one to pass up on an opportunity. If Sam showed even an inkling of interest, he’d be all over it. Too often did he see less-than-consensual fucking in Purgatory. He never indulged, but lust was just another appetite gnawing away at him. Sam was an attractive kid for a hunter. 

“Uh-huh. I thought vampires were supposed to be masters of seduction. You’re using frat boy lines on me.”

“I was quite the charmer when I was still human,” Benny shrugged. “When you’re a vampire you spend most of your time with your nest and mine wasn’t much for pleasantries.”

“Won’t we be exposed to attacks if we take some downtime and get...friendly?” Sam fell in step beside Benny.

“We’ll just have to be quick about it.”

The boy pulled at the chain again, the padlock bumping against his vulnerable throat. Benny could hear his pulse quicken and smell a hint of his arousal under the scents of blood, sweat, and the surrounding woods. Benny’s own heartrate sped up in response.

“Have you ever done this with a man before?” Benny asked casually.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, Romeo. Have you?”

“I ain’t one to discriminate when a pretty little thing like you offers. You wanna?”

“I’m taller than you, I’m not little,” Sam huffed, but his dimples were showing. They stopped walking and just looked at each other. Sam’s breath was visible in little puffs in the chilly air; his cheeks and nose were pink. He was radiating warmth in a way monster souls just couldn’t in this plane of existence. Benny wanted a tiny piece of that warmth for himself.

Voice low, Benny said, “We could call a truce. For the time being.”

“Okay. Yeah. I could go for a little stress relief.” Sam bumped shoulders with him, smirking. Benny grinned back and looked around to see if the coast was clear. He couldn’t see, hear, or smell anyone near them, so he veered off course and led Sam over to a thicket of trees for privacy.

“This doesn’t change anything, we clear?” Benny pulled Sam a little closer by the chain.

“Pick me up,” Sam demanded suddenly. “Pick me up like you did when I tried to stab you.”

Benny looked at Sam to confirm that he was serious before dropping his end of the chain and lifting the boy up by the waist. Sam wrapped his long legs around Benny and tilted his head down for a fierce kiss. Benny growled and pushed Sam up against the nearest tree before taking his mouth in a second, sloppier one. Their teeth clacked together and the angle was awkward, but neither backed down until Benny’s teeth nicked Sam’s lip and blood trickled into his mouth. On instinct his fangs dropped as he pulled roughly away from the kiss.

Sam grabbed his face and said, “None of that. We need to establish some ground rules before we go any further.”

Benny took a deep breath and nodded. He was already hard and the taste of Sam’s blood would only ignite a different hunger.

 “You won’t drink from me without my permission,” Sam said.

“Fair ‘nough.”

“Either of us can call it off at any time.”

 “This won’t change anything between us, sweetheart. But that don’t mean we can’t have a little fun in the meantime.” Sam’s eyes were half-lidded and the tip of his tongue ran over his rosy lips as he nodded.

“I want to fuck your tight little _cul,”_ Benny grasped Sam’s ass, “If you’re amenable.”

 “Yes,” Sam groaned.

“But first…” Benny lowered Sam back on his feet before sinking to his knees in front of him. Sam stared down at him in surprise; lips parted and eyes dark. Benny undid the boy’s belt and jeans, glancing up for permission that Sam eagerly gave with a nod.

“You’re a big boy all over, ain’t you, sugar?” Benny admired the long, heavy cock he pulled out before giving it a firm lick.

Sucking cock wasn’t something Benny did before he became a vampire, but he’d definitely been missing out. He liked the seawater tang of precome on his tongue, the blood-heavy weight of it filling his mouth and throat as he pleasured his partners. Plus being on his knees gave the option of using his hands to touch the warm flesh above him.

Sam made a choked off noise as Benny swallowed him down.

“ _Ah_ , ah shit! You’re good at this,” Sam’s large hands ran through Benny’s short hair and cupped the sides of his neck.

 He didn’t force Benny deeper, but the presence of his hands urged him on, to swallow and suck and tease. He pulled off Sam’s length with a pop.

“I’m gonna get you off first for some extra slick. And for you to relax a little. I got nothin’ but spit and your come to fuck you with.”

 Benny licked along the soft inside of Sam’s thigh teasingly, sucking little kisses on the pale skin that was being scratched by Benny’s beard. He slipped his hands around Sam’s hips and grasped his buttocks to haul him closer before taking the cock back between his lips. He pushed a dry finger under Sam’s balls and against his hole and Sam shivered. Bobbing his head, he elicited more pleased moans while rubbing against the puckered skin.

“Benny,” Sam’s fingers tightened in his hair, “I-I’m gonna-”

The taste of precome was strong in his mouth as he pulled off a second time. Grasping the warm, silky flesh before him, Benny jacked Sam off firmly, thumbing over the flushed tip. Sam arched his back and came with a strangled keen onto Benny’s hand. Benny licked what he couldn’t catch off Sam’s skin.

“You’re really, really good with your mouth,” Sam panted, sagging against the bark of the tree. Benny palmed himself through his trousers to take the edge off.

“Just like to make my partners feel good. Do you still want to get fucked, _petit lapin_?”

“Oh, hell yes.” Sam tugged on Benny’s coat, urging him to stand. The kid kissed him on the mouth despite what Benny had just been doing. Benny grunted when Sam’s hand closed over his clothed erection.

“Turn around, sugar. Face the tree.” Benny tugged Sam’s jeans and boxers down over his ass and smeared his come-covered fingers over Sam’s hole. He spat for good measure and eased one finger inside Sam, who moaned approvingly. The boy’s muscles relaxed pretty quickly, but Benny knew it was still going to be a tight fit so he kept adding saliva and fingers until Sam was shivering and pushing back against him. Benny pressed against that bundle of nerves inside and Sam clenched around him.

“Feels good.”

“That’s it, just open up for me, pretty boy. There you go,” Benny kept up a string of praise for Sam as he slicked up his own cock. “Bend over a little more; your legs are awful long.”

Sam obliged, bending at the knees and tilting his ass up appealingly. He threw a sloe-eyed glance at Benny over his shoulder and Benny pressed up against his back, undoing his own pants. He wrapped an arm around Sam and found that he was already half-hard again.

“Are you sure you want this?” Benny asked, slicking his dick up with his own spit. He wished he could kiss Sam’s bare skin, but settled for nuzzling against his neck above the chain.

“ _Yes_ , just fuck me already,” Sam twisted back for another kiss and Benny slowly pushed inside, a hand on Sam’s hipbone.

Tight, almost searing heat engulfed him and Benny had to pause, resting his forehead against Sam’s back. It had been a long, _long_ time since he’d had sex and Sam was just exquisite. He concentrated on the iron chain around Sam’s neck for a distraction; there were bruises on the perfect skin where the heavy links pinched. The links were warmed by Sam’s body heat. He mouthed over what skin he could reach and the taste of iron was heavy in the boy’s sweat.

Sam whined and clenched around Benny.

“Y’ alright?” Benny ran his hands over the smooth muscles of Sam’s abdomen and started to withdraw, thinking the kid was in pain.

“Yeah, just move,” Sam adjusted his stance, loosening up. “I can take it. I want it.”

Benny nipped at Sam’s shoulder. “Can you handle it, sugar? Want me to pound your little rump?”

“Please!”

Benny shoved back in and Sam yelped as he grazed against his sweet spot. It was a little too dry for the both of them, but neither wanted to stop. Sam braced himself with one arm against the tree and reached between his legs to stroke himself as Benny set a quick, deep pace. His movements were jerky and artless as he rutted against the warm flesh before him and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

His fangs ached to drop for a mating bite, but this rough coupling was so far from the tender claiming between mates the instinct was easy to ignore. Instead he tugged on the chain until Sam tilted his head around for a bruising kiss.

Sam’s hips were working steadily against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. When Sam’s rhythm faltered and fine tremors wracked his body, Benny knew he was coming a second time. He breathed in the pungent scent of release and new sweat and chased his own orgasm.

“Come on me, Benny,” Sam panted, still working his hips lazily back. “Come for me.”

Benny came with a growl, just barely pulling out in time to shoot over the flushed skin of Sam’s ass. The first pulse of come painted across the dimples of the kid’s lower back, the rest dripped down over the dark pink furl of his hole. Benny rubbed it into Sam’s skin like he did earlier, still tingling from his orgasm. Sam held still for him until Benny turned him around for another slow, gentle kiss.

“Didn’t hurt you, did I?” Benny asked as they pulled their clothes back on.

Sam moved carefully, wincing as he pulled his boxers and jeans up over the mess Benny left behind. “No, just a little sore. I haven’t come that hard in a while, either.” He grinned, looking younger and more calm than Benny had ever seen him despite the chain still around his neck.

Benny laughed. “I haven’t, either. Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Truce over?”

“Well, we need to get going before we attract company. But if you want to, uh, call a truce again in a few hours I won’t complain.” Benny picked up the end of the chain, checking his coat to make sure his blade and Sam’s knife were still in place.

Sam nodded with a faint smile still on his face as he followed Benny back to his path. Benny longed for another taste of the boy’s warmth, but it felt wrong to ask for more when he was keeping Sam prisoner. After all, he was holding the cold end of the chain.  

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! ;)


End file.
